Koopa Troop Vs Eggman Empire
Intro No Rules No Research JUST BLOODSHED Pre Fight 3 days before the fight Bowser was sitting on his throne. Kamek walks into the room. Bowser: Kamek why are you here! Kamek: I'm sorry to interrupt you your grumpiness but we have received a message. Bowser: What is it? Kamek teleports Bowser. Bowser looks around. He is in his castles observatory. Bowser: What the observatory? Is this message from Aliens? Iggy Koopa looks up from a computer. Iggy: No dad the message is from a human. Bowser: Is he realated to Rosalina? Iggy: I don’t know. But I do know that he is not going to have a family. I mean look this ugly guy!!!!!!! Iggy starts laughing extermily hard. Kamek: Well in order to see him you have- Bowser: PUT IT ON RIGHT NOW I WANT TO LAUGH AT THIS GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Iggy: Bwahaha... ha.... okay. A screen appears. The screen plays a message. Dr. Eggman appears on the screen. Eggman: Ok um is this thing on? Orbot: Yes. Eggman: Okay. Hello Citizens of what ever your planet called I AM THE GREAT DR. EGGMAN! I WILL RULE OVER YOUR PLANET WITH MY ROBOT ARMY!!! I CALL THEM THE BADNIKS AND THEY WILL CLEAR THE LAND ON YOUR PLANET SO I CAN MAKE IT A GIANT ROBOT FACTORY. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! OW!! Owwww I stubbed my toe! WAIT ORBOT IS THIS STILL ON? CUT CUT CUT!!!! The video cuts to static. Bowser laughs. Bowser: Hey Iggy lets reply to this guy. Kamek: Ugh. Iggy: Great idea!!! Iggy boots up the screen. Dr. Eggman appears on the screen Dr. Eggman: Oh looks like some one got my message. Bowser: HEY STUPID THIS IS MY PLANET!!! Eggman: STUPID?!?! HOW DARE YOU CALL THE GREAT DOCTOR EGGMAN STUPID!!! Now you listen primitive this planet is mine so surrender or I will distroy you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Bowser and Iggy break out into laughter. Bowser: Really Egg Head?! My army will scramble you and eat you for breakfast! Also what kind of name is Eggman?! That the... the... DUMBEST NAME EVER!! Iggy is still laughing. Eggman: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! I declare WAR on you FOOL! Bowser stops laughing. Bowser: If its war you want ITS A WAR YOU WILL LOSE!!!! Eggman: Oh I will show you loss... Bowser: Try me Egg Head!!! Eggman: I will be here in 3 days... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHA Bowser shuts the computer off Eggman: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH oh... TIME TO PREPARE!!! The day of the fight Eggman and his associates are still in the Death Egg. Engman: All right my associates now that we have gone over my plan it's time to review. Zor: Can w- Eggman: NO! Do you want be to blow the- All of the Deadly Six: NO!!! Eggman: Umm uh Umm... ORBOT! CUBOT! TELL THEM MY PLANS Orbot: Okay Infinite, Deadly Six, Hard Boiled Heavies, Metal Sonic, Zero, Shadow, Emerl, Jet the Hawk and other people. You already know what to do... I guess? Meanwhile Bowser is rallying his troops. Bowser: ALRIGHT MINIONS YOU KNOW THE THE PLAN!!! Bowser's Minions: YES LORD BOWSER Aleart: ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ENEMY SPOTTED Bowser Jr: Daddy what's going on? Kamek: That stupid Eggman is attacking us! The Death egg along with the Egg Fleet can be seen outside of Bowser's Castle. Bowser's Troops and vehicles are lining up outside of Bowser's Castle. FIGHT cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlwlqLAzzrI Egg cruisers start deploying Blowfish Transports. Soon a swarm a Blowfish Transports are headed to Bowser’s castle. Bowsers tanks and airships opened fire on them destroying some of them. The ones that made it on the ground started to deploy Badniks. Captain Goomba: Charge!!! Bowser's Minions started charging at the Badniks. A Goomba smashed through a Motobug. A Crabmeat killed a Koopa Troopa. Hammer Bros threw hammers and destroyed Catakillers. Shy Guys and Eggpawns started attacking one another. Koopa Paratroopas were getting attacked by Buzz Bombers. Balkiries where getting shot down by Piranha Plants breathing fire. Buzzy Beatles and Spinies where clashing with Newtrons. Fly guys were attacking Nebulas. Vehicles shot at each other. Eggman: Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad!! Destroy them!! Scratch, Grouder and Coconuts appear. Scratch: Lets get them! ???: NOT SO FAST!!! cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bR2lft3cduc The elite trio (Private Goomp, Corporal Paraploink and Sergent Guy) appeared. Coconuts: Looks like you are out numbered! Grouder: Yeah!!! Sergent Guy: Who needs numbers when you have a massive canon! Grouder: Gi-gi-giant c-ca-canon! Sergent Guy: FIRE! The canon fires and Scratch, Grouder and Coconuts escape. But Arms, Sir F-Fuzzy Logik, Humpty, Dragon Breath, Frankly, Dynamight, Davy Sprocket, Skweel, Spike, Breezie, Music Destroyer and many others were not so lucky. Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Army Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:Robot vs Non-Robot Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Robot vs Creature Themed DBXs Category:Luigi4747 Category:'Final Boss' themed DBXs Category:Final Boss DBX Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Console War DBX